The Future's Child
by MycroftsAngelEyes
Summary: Sequel to 'Torchwood - Ianto Jones MIA Missing In Action'. Ianto's dreaming, seeing things, remembering what is not his... why? Crossover with Doctor Who. PLEASE PLEASE READ!
1. Prologue

**Well, I said I would do a sequel did I not? Well, here it is... and I must say so myself it's a good title isn't it??**

**'The future's child'**

**Prologue**

"_Run!"_

"_Run Child! Please!"_

"_NO! I WON'T LEAVE YOU!"_

"_You HAVE TO! GO! They can't find you child!"_

"_But-"_

"_NO! GO NOW! AND DON'T LOOK BACK!"_

"_I can't..."_

"_Yes! You can! And YOU WILL GO!"_

_BANG!!_

"_Exterminate"_

"_Delete"_

"_You will all perish in my shadows... Nashta Verada!!"_

"_GO CHILD! GO!"_

"_RUN!"_

"_I love you child... like you were my own -ARRRGGGHHHH!!!....."_

"_Deleted"_

**FLASH!!**

"NOOOOOO!!!!!"

**TBC...**

**Reviews are my friend and they're a source of bribery for you! Lol **

**Tell me what you think please and I might be able to... each week update this fic with a chapter MIGHT!! Since I do have my final GCSE's and stuff this year *sob***

**KaseyKC**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter and I hope you were intrigued by the prologue.**

**Anywho... enjoy...**

**Allons-y!!**

**Chapter 1**

"Ianto!"

"Ianto! WAKE UP!!"

Ianto bolted from his bed and landed awkwardly on the laminate floor, still screaming almost incoherently about creatures that could put the fear in the Bogeyman.

"IANTO!!" Jack dived across the bed and landed next to Ianto in a slump on the ground before he spring up and grabbed Ianto's flailing arms.

"IANTO PLEASE! WAKE UP!!" Jack shouted as Ianto's screams reached a new level... complete and utter terror.

Fighting with Ianto for almost a full five minutes Ianto finally began to calm down and his previously black eyes began to retract and return to their usual vivid blue.

"J-jack?" Ianto croaked, his throat raw from screaming. "Wha-"

"You were having a nightmare Ianto." Jack said softly, relinquishing his grip on Ianto and sitting down beside him, their backs resting against the bed frame. "Do you remember it?"

Ianto was silent for a moment, obviously trying to recall what he could about the nightmare. "It's strange... I remember some of it... but... it's fuzzy... indistinct... I remember... feeling... afraid... and scared... but not for me... for someone else... someone I care about... a lot... but... there's something... something else...."

"What?" Jack asked quietly wrapping an arm around Ianto when he noticed Ianto was shivering minutely. "What else Ianto?"

Ianto frowned, his eyebrows knitting together slightly, as he thought furiously, "I've heard it before... I know the sound... but... I think... I think it's-" he stopped mid-sentence and any colour he had in his already pale complexion went out the window.

"Ianto?" Jack looked at Ianto worriedly. He'd never seen Ianto so pale except when he was...

"No..." Ianto said softly, his eyes wide, horror-filled. "No... I can't... no..."

"Ianto." Jack shook Ianto slightly causing Ianto to jolt and look at Jack wildly, "What is it Ianto?"

"The sound..." Ianto whispered, his eyes haunted, older than they should be.

"What was the sound Ianto?" Jack asked, his voice desperate, he needed to know what had freaked Ianto out so much.

"...Exterminate..." Ianto echoed a nightmare in metal's distinctive four-syllable word, synonymous for death and destruction.

"No..." Jack gasped, "No... not again..."

**TBC...**

**OHHHH!! Isn't that just a cliffie with a load of suspense huh?? **

**Oh yes! I'm definitely evil aren't I?**

**Tell me what you think of it so far... that's read, review and throw a fit about the cliffie.... :P**


	3. Chapter 2

**This is the next chapter and as you can see... it's errmm... what IS IT?? :P**

**Anywho..**

**Enjoy..**

**Allons-y!!**

**Chapter 2**

"Jack." Gwen shouted across the Hub to Jack's office. "UNIT's on the phone."

"Alright Gwen! I'll deal with them in a minute." Jack shouted back as he stuck his head out the door. "Just gotta finish this report..." he grinned at her before closing the door and going back over to his desk.

"What do you think it means?" he asked as he sat down and stared at the person opposite him, with their converse-sneaker clad feet on the desk. "And get those off the desk. Ianto'll kill you."

"Naa... we're the _last_ Time Lord's in existence... he won't kill me." The Doctor said grinning boyishly at Jack.

"You're still good for a regeneration or two aren't you?" Jack asked innocently, looking at the Doctor with a sweet smile, the Doctor didn't buy it for a second.

"Yeah..." he answered, tilting his head slightly and raising an eyebrow in curiosity. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just because Ianto _will_ kill you since you have a few more regen's left." Jack answered with an air of indifference as he picked up his cup of coffee and took a sip, savouring the magnificent taste of Ianto's _special_ blend just for him.

The Doctor laughed nervously and placed his feet on the ground, deciding to forego a probably _painful_ death and regeneration.

"Anyway Doc. What do you think? He's been having nightmare's ever since he left the hospital." Jack asked looking at the Doctor over the rim of his cup.

"Well, Jack. It's hard to explain." The Doctor fidgeted slightly with the cuff of his brown, striped suit-jacket sleeve.

"Then try hard to explain Doctor." Jack said placing the cup down and giving the Doctor an intense look, that just screamed don't-try-to-wriggle-out-of-this.

The Doctor sighed and looked at Jack forlornly. "Okay. This is how it is Jack. Ianto is now a Time Lord, as you well know. He and I are the only Time Lord's not collecting space dust. He's the beginning of the next generation. A genetic anomaly that exists in humans from when Time Lord's first began meant that Ianto has always been destined to become a Time Lord. Because of this Jack, he..."

"He 'what' Doctor?" Jack asked, looking at the Doctor intently, solely focused on the Doctor's speech.

"He's now got the memories of every Time Lord that ever lived and died starting to come to the forefront of his mind." The Doctor finished hurriedly, not looking Jack in the eye.

"What!?" Jack exclaimed. "What the heck does that mean Doc!?"

"It means Jack. That I have had a genetic transference of all memories from the Time Lord's because I have the capacity to do so. I, Jack, am the beginning of the next evolution of Time Lord's and as a result, I have to know of all of the history of the Time Lord's." Ianto said emotionlessly, as he suddenly appeared behind the Doctor, how he'd got into the room without making a sound just confused Jack no-end.

"Yeah... that's what it means." the Doctor said sadly, looking behind at Ianto who nodded at him. "I'm sorry Ianto. If I'd known this would've happened-"

"You'd still had to have done it. It isn't your fault Doctor, just like it isn't mine or Jack's. No-one is to blame for this." Ianto cut in, his voice soft but firm, holding no room for argument.

"Wait... what are you on about?" Jack asked slowly, his mind still confused by the information Ianto had just thrown at it.

The Doctor and Ianto exchanged glances before Ianto answered, "When I was in the hospital Jack and the Doctor was watching over me, like a Doctor," he smirked slightly as the Doctor rolled his eyes, "an unconscious link was connected between our minds – us both being Time Lordy and all that. As a result of that link the memories that are in the Doctor's mind were copied and transferred to my mind making sure that the heritage of the Time Lord's would be passed onto the next generation, starting with me."

Jack looked between Ianto and the Doctor before saying, "Oh... right... at least that's cleared-up."

"JACK! UNIT!!"

**TBC...**

**Reviews, reviews, reviews and more reviews, if you will.** **Please.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, I've written this chapter and I've done the next two but they're going to be uploaded one at a time – each week since I'm very busy (with what I don't know) so I've got to put this and my other fics to the back of my mind (arrrggghhhh.... nooooo.....) sorry people.**

**KaseyKc**

**Chapter 3**

"Jack, go talk to UNIT. Sort out that mess with the Galaxion Ship please. I need to talk to the Doctor alone," Ianto said looking towards Jack with a stern yet kind look upon his face. His eyes were startling blue and staring at Jack with the intensity of a supernova, one that mesmerised Jack.

He didn't want to leave Ianto and the Doctor alone though, he wanted to be a part of this, Ianto was his lover – the one man who captured his entire heart, body, mind and soul – and he didn't want to leave when he knew he and the Doctor would be talking about something that would affect Ianto directly.

But, he realised, that Ianto didn't have to let him know anything in regards to this event and the very fact that Jack knew some of the details showed to him that Ianto trusted him more than he knew and so Jack begrudgingly forewent the refusal to go and impending cold-shoulder from Ianto until he did go and exited the office to go and talk to the dreaded UNIT.

---------When Jack closed the door Ianto turned to look at the Doctor with a lamenting look, showing how heart-broken he truly was by the memories that were not truly his but a part of him now and forever more.

The Doctor surveyed Ianto quietly as neither Time Lord spoke – not that they really needed to, they both had telepathic abilities – instead choosing to silently observe one another. The Doctor noted the fact that Ianto's suit was slightly baggier than it had been a fortnight ago, telling the Doctor that these memories were causing damage to the young Time Lord. His hair was perfectly styled, his suit perfectly pressed and cleaned to the point of OCD yet there was a sense of weariness about him that the perfectly styled hair and perfectly pressed suit could not hide. It was like an aura around him, like weights on his mind and soul, weighing him down, weakening him, making him vulnerable to attack.

It made the Doctor long to clutch him to his chest and protect him from everything, from the memories, from the pain, from time herself for eternity, but he knew that was not possible. He knew all too well that he could not protect this young, struggling Time Lord from the horrific tales of time. Ianto was meant to see them, time had chosen him for a reason and it was a reason the Doctor could not ignore no matter how greatly his heart ached for him to do so.

---------Ianto stood beside the glass wall of Jack's office observing the Doctor with curiosity was deeply veiled and hidden. What he knew the Doctor saw was the pain and hurt he was feeling from the memories manifesting themselves as perverse, cruel, horrific nightmares. He could do nothing to prevent them nor change them so he had resigned himself to them, letting them have free reign of his subconscious allowing them to do what they needed to so that they would just become nothing more than the memories that they truly were.

He took in the Doctor's appearance: his brown, pin-striped suit, crumpled around the edges; his sentient hair that seemed to bend towards the light like some strange, alien plant-life; his brown eyes, haunted by so many things that Ianto himself was now being haunted by, the memories of places long since gone, the names of those loved and lost in death and destruction. Everything to them both is no more than just a memory for they both see the past, present and future everywhere they go – it all becoming flashes of memories they cannot truly dissect and understand completely.

It was an ironic existence; they knew what was going to occur in the future yet they truly were not meant to do anything to alter them, it was the law of the Time Lord Delegate 'that intervention in the existence of life in the many and varied dimensions of the Universe is expressly forbidden'. Of course, with the Time War and the loss of Gallifrey and the Lords of Time that little rule was ignored once in a while, time being altered to make it better, to improve it, to help it.

---------Finally, Ianto began to speak, his voice soft and lamenting, speaking of such great pain and loss that he became a ghost-like figure in the Doctor's mind reminding him of all he's lost and will never regain.

"The Time Lord Delegate, you were number 14-Alpha-Chen before you choose scientific exploration and stole the TARDIS which happily accompanies you. The Master, refused entry into the Delegate due to the severe reaction to seeing the Time Vortex at the age of seven, closer to you than blood yet further from you in moral-integrity. Your wife, Sanna, beautiful and tenacious, intelligent and kind, loving and great. Your children, lost at the ages of 6, 8 and 12 when the Time War reached Gallifrey. The home you lived within in the Citadel, destroyed by a single Dalek, your children's screams of fear, pain as they died haunt you. Your wife's crazy attack on the Dalek front line, lost in her grief and despair, destroyed before your eyes whilst you could do nothing.

You could not save them. You live with that fact every day of your existence, it gnaws away at you, it pains you, it kills you slowly but surely it kills you." Ianto crouched down beside the chair the Doctor was seated in, staring at him directly, their eyes connecting showing the other the intense pain, guilt, sympathy, forgiveness. "You could do nothing to prevent, you cannot change it, merely live with it. So I tell you now, you are not to blame for it. I absolve all of your guilt over their deaths for you are not the one at fault, you are not to blame.

I forgive you, as do you family. They love you, as do I and time herself. We all forgive you, Father of Time, we forgive you."

TBC...

Please tell me what you think, I wish to know what you think of this chapter. KaseyKc.


End file.
